


Pride and Delicacy

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth





	Pride and Delicacy

Fitzwilliam Darcy hated boxing. He was not terribly fond of fencing, either. He would never tell a soul, but the sight of blood made him rather sick. He had always considered himself fortunate that his sight was bad enough to excuse his poor aim.

He liked his pony and his cat. He chased the latter and rode the former and was content, until George Wickham called him a coward. This was unfair because _George_ was a coward of the first order, and just because he liked hurting things didn’t mean Fitzwilliam had to.

The last straw, however, was when George struck Alfred after she clawed him for pulling on her tail, and then called him “Fitz-witzy-willy.” Fitzwilliam always struggled to keep his temper, and on this occasion he failed spectacularly.

“Aaaah!” screamed George, clutching his nose and running to Mr Darcy. Fitzwilliam looked down at his cat, who was serenely washing her paws.

Perhaps boxing wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
